monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Timebomb192potato/Monster Jam truck ideas
I guess FELD needs some ideas for trucks to bring in more competitors to Monster Jam and help it's bank accounts with new merchandise. Oh, and I decided to move my Spin Master truck ideas here. So here. Chi Monster Jam would work with AbyStyle (a brand of Abysee Corp (AbyStyle would sponsor the truck through the company's American division Abysse America) and a merchandiser of the franchise) and Kodansha to adopt the cute lost kitten in order to create the most totally kawaii monster truck. It would tour as a team-mate to Terry Woodcock's Cyclops 2K16 in a stadium tour (outside Monster Jam it would run as a second Cyclops 2K16) whilst it would run in the summer and on international tours on a CRD chassis. The truck would run a Ford F-150 body with a custom 3D Cat hood styled after Chi's face. Her big eyes would be featured on the truck as the windshield and would be a white and black see-through decal. The ideal driver: Alx Danielsson (he deserves a full-time ride) Firesuit design: Chi's body (Alx's helmet would be painted like Chi's head) Theme Song: "Nee" by Perfume (thus making Chi the first Monster Jam truck to use a J-pop song for a theme song) Servpro Rescuer Promoting the damage recovery franchise Servpro, the truck would use the DoomsDay redesign's mold and design in a green color, as a "Knight of Recovery". The ideal driver: Teddy Williams (he seems like a promising new driver) Firesuit design: Servpro Green with the brand logo Theme Song: "Shout" by Devo (shouting for Servpro is like shouting for help) Paw Patrol To help younger fans of Monster Jam, the pups from Adventure Boy get a monster truck. The truck would run on a Rettew chassis as a team-mate to Stinger Unleashed, Pretty Wicked, and Master of Disaster (Rettew), running arena shows with Stinger and Pretty Wicked in the winter and spring and stadium/speedway shows with the three main Rettew trucks in the summer. The ideal driver: Peter Nyman (he deserves a ride outside Europe, he would still drive Thor (Larsson) in Sweden) Firesuit design: Ryder's suit Theme Song: The Paw Patrol theme Air Hogs Storm Sponsoring Spin Master's popular Air Hogs brand, the truck would come out of the Anderson Boys stable and tour with Son-uva Digger in a stadium tour. The ideal driver: Either Weston Anderson (because he deserves a debut truck) or Scott Stimson (Trevor Stimson's son needs a introductory truck for the States like his father had with Air Force Afterburner) Firesuit design: The Air Hogs colors in various stripes and patterns Theme Song: "Reckless Rivalry Combat" by Ice T, The Glove, and Dave Storrs Buzzr Monster Jam needs to attract the game show fandom... so call Fremantle for this! Running the name of the popular game show channel, the truck runs on a stadium tour in the winter and spring and in various arena shows in the summer. The ideal driver: Macey Nitcher (She's one of the many fill-ins for Monster Jam that need a full time ride) Firesuit design: Various David Ruprecht sweater designs with the pants area being black (the helmet has various Fremantle game show logos on it) Theme Song: "Get Set Go" by Seaside (the song is about racing, and many game shows use a race for the clock style of mentality) Other: In the pit parties, there's an area featuring Buzzr show merchandise (plus stuff from Fremantle's revival of Nickelodeon's Double Dare) that the truck is also located in. The Price is Right Live! also appears at some shows. Marie Another cat truck, this time based off the long time relationship between FELD and Disney. Based off the cat from The Aristocats, it tours with Tyler Menninga's Grave Digger on the Triple Threat Series in the winter and spring and in various arena shows in the summer. It also helps Monster Jam's girl fans identify with a familiar girl character. The ideal driver: Kenzie Ruston Hemric (ex-NASCAR K&N driver, she'd be great to ship off to Monster Jam University) for the Triple Threat Series and Kim Crosby (She's been in Monster Jam before and appears to be a good driver) in international shows Firesuit design: Marie's body (the helmet is painted like Marie's head and has a rubber "bow" decoration) Theme Song: A remix of "Scales and Arpeggios" Sailor Moon After watching clips of the Canadian dub... I've come up with a idea for a new superhero Monster Jam truck. From the Moon Kingdom to Japan and now to Monster Jam, the Sailor Scouts have arrived to protect the people of Earth. The truck has 3D decals, such as the crescent moon symbol and the franchise's logo. The truck also has LED lights in certain areas. The ideal driver: Dawn Creten (she should drive the truck on it's debut tour on the Scarlet Bandit chassis) from January to the World Finals and Haley Gauley afterwards (she should drive the truck on a CRD chassis) Firesuit design: Sailor Moon in Sailor Scout form (the helmet is painted like her head and has rubber hair extensions) Theme Song: "The One Named Sailor Moon" (from the DiC/Cloverway dub) Other: For pit party appearances, the truck has it's own area, which sells Sailor Moon merchandise in addition to the puff trucks and usual Monster Jam stuff. Some Sailor Moon animegao kigurumi suits could also appear for pictures. Devo That's right, a truck based off a band, and a interesting one to say the least. The truck has a 3D energy dome on the roof and is mostly yellow, with the band's logo and various costumes being prevelant all over. The ideal driver: Steven Sims (he would drive the truck on a stadium tour as a "mysterious driver" like how nWo and DoomsDay's gimmicks worked, and an actor dressed as General Boy would be on hand for TV broadcasts and the pit party as a "spokesperson", however, like nWo, the driver would be seen in full without his helmet at times) Firesuit design: It's styled after the yellow Devo Tyvek suit and the helmet is styled after Booji Boy's head Theme Song: "Jocko Homo" by Devo Metro Mover A truck sponsored by Metro by T-Mobile, one of Monster Jam's new sponsors. The body is a pink and white Ford F-150. The ideal driver: Josh Gibson (FELD needs Bigfoot talent, fast) Firesuit design: Pink and black patterns with the Metro by T-Mobile logo. Theme Song: "The Telephone Call" by Kraftwerk Bayside High Roller A Cadillac Escalade monster truck based off Saved by the Bell. The ideal driver: Mark-Paul Gosselaar (Morgan Kane suggested it on Instagram) Firesuit design: Zack Morris' usual getup Theme Song: The Saved by the Bell theme song Sagwa A Siamese cat colors-colored Ford F-150 truck with a Custom Cat hood, based off (one of the best PBS Kids shows IMHO, I want it to be a monster truck because furry bait for Monster Jam) Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat. Three variants are run, a Sagwa variant and a Dongwa variant on two respective stadium tours and a Sheegwa variant on the East Triple Threat Series. The ideal drivers: Maddie Meyers (Sagwa; she drives for first quarter on the debut season of the three Sagwa trucks), Carl Van Horn (Dongwa), and Lauren Neidenfuhr (Sheegwa; she drives on the Wolf's Head Oil chassis) Firesuit design: Maddie's resembles Sagwa, Carl's resembles Dongwa, and Lauren's resembles Sheegwa. Theme Song: The Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat theme song Warriors A brown, orange, and black Ford F-150 based off the book series by Erin Hunter. The ideal driver: Daron Basl (he would be announced as being on "a mission from Mrs. Hunter to bring the Warriors to Monster Jam to battle new foes") Firesuit design: Brightheart's body (her head is Daron's helmet) (the explanation for Brightheart being Daron's truck getup design would be that Brightheart was selected to be depicted by Erin for being "a cat who won't give up despite the odds") Theme Song: "Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)" by Journey Category:Blog posts